Winter Weekend
by kritomiester
Summary: It's been a few years since Finn and Rachel have broken up and seen each other and they meet up again at a weekend cabin retreat with friends. Both are seeing other people but neither can deny the chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rachel was still a little unsure about this whole weekend in the cabin thing. Sure, Kurt was one of her best friends in the whole entire world but she still couldn't believe that she had listened to him and agreed to this. Yes, her and Finn had been broken up for three years now, but that still didn't mean that she was ready or wanted to be around him. In fact, she had seen him a few months ago from afar and had ran in the opposite direction as fast as her tiny little legs could take her. Things had well, not ended as pleasantly as she had hoped. At the ending of their junior year the two of them had gotten into a relationship knowing that it would end with Rachel leaving to New York and Finn staying in Lima, but that definitely hadn't prepared them for the heartbreak that their breakup had caused them.

To be honest Rachel had done her best to forget that horrible and crazy night and did her best to not think of it. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been completely horrible since she had in fact lost her virginity to him, but the night had also been filled with many tears on both sides as they both contemplated Rachel not fulfilling her lifelong dream of moving to New York and making it big, but they both knew that that wasn't Rachel and after spending the night together, Rachel awoke in Finn's arms and quietly snuck out of his room. Yep, that was the last night that Rachel and Finn had talked. Many times Rachel had thought about calling him, but she knew if she did that she might regret her move and run right back into his arms. Luckily Rachel had Kurt and Blaine as roomies and Kurt filled Rachel in on what Finn was up to, and before long Rachel of course ran into Jesse St James and before she knew it the hurt wasn't too bad. Yes, there were times when she'd think back on what her and Finn had, but she was happy here, and according to Kurt he was happy too and for her that was good enough.

As Rachel continued to pack her bag she looked up at the clock and let out an annoyed groan. Jesse was supposed to be here by now and Kurt and Blaine had said they wanted to leave at 4:00 sharp. Just as she was about to text him her phone began to ring. "Babe, where are you?" she impatiently asked, as she answered, not bothering to even say hello.

"Rachel, honey, I know you were really excited for this trip but I'm not going to be able to make it. I just got this really amazing part..." Rachel had heard him explain as Rachel went into panic mode. Jesse of course kept talking and apologizing but Rachel couldn't help but zone out. This was supposed to be a couples weekend, and without Jesse that would make her a third wheel. Hell, not even a third wheel a seventh wheel since Mercedes and Sam were going, and Finn was bringing his new girlfriend as well. How could Rachel face Finn alone for the first time alone?

"Um, you do remember Finn is going to be there right?" Rachel quickly asked, feeling rather confused, since Jesse had been a little unsure of this little get together when he had first heard Finn was going to be there.

"Yes, I remember and I totally trust you. Plus, he has a girlfriend right?" he asked, even though she was sensing that the only reason he wasn't seeming to care was because he had gotten the part he had been going on and on about.

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend, and you can trust me. I was just really hoping that I wouldn't have to go alone. I mean..." she had started to say, but of course Jesse interrupted.

"It will be fine Rach, I promise. Look I have to go. A couple of my buddies are throwing me a little party tonight. Have fun babe." he told her, and before she could say anything else he had hung up the phone.

At this point all Rachel could do was stare at her phone in shock. How was she going to get through this without Jesse. Almost if on queue Kurt entered the room. "Rachel, I thought I told that cute little Rachel Berry butt of yours to be ready by four o clock sharp," he scolded as he placed his hips.

"I can't go Kurt.. Jesse bailed and I'll feel awkward, and Finn is going to be there.." she stuttered as she reached for her bag, definitely ready to start unpacking.

"Rachel Berry, you are coming and that is that! Plus, I thought you said you were over Finn.." he replied with a small smirk as he raised an eyebrow at her, definitely knowing what to say to make her sweat a little.

"I am over Finn, it's just that.." she started.

"It's just what?" Kurt asked again with that same little smile of his.

"Nothing.. You're right. It's just a weekend with friends and Finn and I can be friends right?" she asked, mostly saying it to reassure herself.

"Yep, of course. You're Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry can do anything she sets her mind to." he stated with a big smile. "And now it's time for you to set your mind to packing. You have five more minutes and then we're leaving with or without your stuff," he playfully threatened before skipping out of the room.

Rachel watched Kurt leave as she let out a small sigh before continuing her packing process. Rachel had known Kurt for years now and knew that there was no way she was going to get out of this weekend and if she was going to have to endure this she at least wanted her things. In fact, she was packing some of her hottest outfits. If she had to go and see Finn she at least wanted to look good. "Here goes nothing.." she said aloud to herself as she grabbed her suitcase and made her way out of her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rachel had spent the whole entire car ride thinking and contemplating how this weekend was going to go, but no matter how many times she tried to get rid of these thoughts she just couldn't and it always ended up bad. Yes, she was over Finn Hudson, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend the entire weekend watching him oogling and cuddling another girl. Hell, this wasn't even about just watching Finn, she didn't want to have to watch all the couples snuggling by the fire and playing in the snow. This was about her being alone this weekend and having no one to spend her nights with. At least, that was what she kept telling herself over and over again.

"We're here!" Kurt sang from the front seat as he excitedly clapped his hands. "This is going to be the best weekend ever," he giddily added as he leaned across the front seat and gave Blaine a kiss after Blaine had safely parked the car.

"Hey, lonely girl in the backseat.. the least you can do is keep the cutesy stuff to yourselves," Rachel teased. Although, Rachel was more than used to seeing the two of them act like this and actually found it rather refreshing since the two of them reminded her a lot of her dad's, but as she thought of the idea of seeing Finn be like that with another girl she couldn't help but be a bit annoyed. In fact, she was really starting to wonder why she had agreed to this whole weekend in the first place. This was definitely going to be a miserable weekend and it really hadn't even started yet.

"Oh boo! Don't be a party pooper!" Kurt responded as he hopped out of the car. "Plus, it's beautiful up here, and it's like a Glee reunion. How is this weekend not going to be amazing?" Rachel had heard him continue as she too stepped out of the car as he pulled her into a side hug.

"You're right," Rachel responded as she glanced around. She had to admit it was beautiful up here and the last thing she wanted was to ruin the weekend for everybody else. All she knew was that she needed to suck it up and deal with it. It was just one weekend and before long she would be back in New York with Jesse.

When Rachel had walked into the four bedroom cabin she had found herself pretty relieved to discover that nobody else had arrived yet thanks to Kurt being so particular about what time they had to leave. In the end it was perfect since it gave Rachel time to unpack and well, think about Finn. Before long Rachel could hear Kurt and Blaine in the main room talking, but soon Rachel heard another sound as glanced out her window to see a car pulling up. As soon as Rachel saw that oh so familiar tall figure hop out of the driver's side she felt her heart rate speed up. She grew even more nervous as she watched him walk to the passenger side door and open it up. She then watched as a beautiful blonde stepped out.

"Of course it's a blonde," Rachel muttered as she shook her head. All through high school Rachel had found herself jealous of Quinn and her beauty and had always had the suspicion that Finn had found her more beautiful than Rachel, but he had always reassured her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but now she was definitely starting to doubt that since once again he was with another blonde. Knowing that she probably didn't look all that great after a couple hour car ride she quickly ran to the mirror and reapplied her make-up and made sure her hair looked good. This was the first time in quite a few years that they would be face to face again and she wanted to look perfect, especially after seeing his beautiful girlfriend.

After taking a deep breath Rachel made her way into the main room and took a seat on the couch across from Blaine and Kurt. "Finally, we thought you fell asleep in there or something," Blaine teased with a wink.

"Yeah, sorry," she stated, but before she could say anything else the door opened as Finn and his girlfriend walked hand and hand into the room.

"We're here" Finn stated with an amazing gorgeous smile as the two made eye contact right away. Although it definitely didn't last long as Rachel's eyes moved towards the blonde. Damn, she was even more beautiful than she had originally thought. In fact, Rachel would say that she was even prettier than Quinn. "This is Emily," Finn had stated, as he let go of her hand and placed it on her back, something that Rachel hated herself for noticing.

"Emily! Nice to see you again!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and gave the girl a hug. A couple of weeks back Kurt had gone back home for a visit and had told Rachel that Finn was dating someone new, but he had said that she wasn't very pretty and had quite the dull personality, but now Rachel was starting to believe he had only said that to make her feel better. She then watched as Blaine made his way forward and said his hellos to Finn and Emily, which of course meant it was Rachel's turn next.

Rachel quickly stood up and made her way forward. "Hi Emily, I'm Rachel," she stated with a very fake smile, her acting abilities coming through at the perfect time. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too, I've heard a lot about you," Emily responded with a smile, one that she assumed was very fake as well as Rachel glanced at Finn for a few short seconds as she wondered if that was in fact true. "Maybe later we can get together and share some Finn stories," she heard her continue as Rachel nodded her head, although in reality that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea" Finn interrupted with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on Finn, you're no fun," Emily replied with a giggle of her own as she turned towards Finn and placed a kiss on his cheek as Rachel watched in horror, but luckily was able to hide it from her longer that Rachel was in Finn's presence the sooner she realized that maybe she wasn't exactly over him.

"Well," Rachel stated, wanting to stop the cuteness fest that was looking like was about to start any minute now. "We'll just have to do it when he's not looking," Rachel teased, even though it was a total lie. Rachel wanted to spend the weekend as far away from Emily as possible but she wanted the cute little banter to stop, even though it hadn't exactly started.

"So Rach, where's Jesse?" Finn had asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Although, the second it had left his mouth Rachel couldn't help but smile. She had definitely missed hearing him call her that.

"He couldn't make it. He actually got a pretty big part in a play and couldn't pass it up," she explained before making her way back towards the couch. "So I guess it looks like I'm going to be a third wheel this weekend.." she stated with a small forced laugh as she took a seat.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie, we'll make you feel welcome," Emily responded even though to Rachel it seemed like it was a bit fake. Rachel then watched as Finn and Emily made their way to the couch across from her as Emily of course cuddled into Finn.

"Guess who's here?" a voice came as the front door opened as Rachel turned to see Mercedes and Sam walk in.

Mercedes and Sam coming in couldn't have come at a better time since Rachel could now turn her attention to someone else "Mercedes!" Rachel squealed as she stood up and ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Honestly, Rachel needed the distraction since she wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could watch Finn and Emily snuggle on the couch. "How bout I show you guys to your room?" Rachel asked, wanting to get as far away from Emily as humanly possible.

"Yeah, maybe we should go check out our room too," Rachel heard Emily say to Finn. "Pretty sure we're going to be spending a lot of time in there this weekend anyway.." she heard her add on as Rachel inwardly winced. Gross! She barely wanted to think of Finn and Emily holding hands and cuddling on the couch and the last thing she wanted to think of was that.

"Here, come this way," Rachel told Mercedes and Sam as she grabbed their hands and began pulling them towards their room, which luckily was right next to hers since after the revelation she had heard a few moments ago she definitely didn't want to share a wall with them.

"Where's Jesse?" Sam asked as Rachel rolled her eyes. Oh man, this was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I love you too," Rachel told Jesse on the phone. "I guess just go and have fun with your friends, you deserve it," she told him before saying a few final goodbyes and hanging up her phone as she put her phone into her coat pocket. As Rachel stood on the back porch of the cabin she couldn't help but look up at the beautiful view of billions of stars in the sky as the snow fell softly around her. Rachel loved the city, but you couldn't exactly see the stars and before tonight she never could have imagined a scene such as this. The only problem was it was beyond cold and as a small gust of wind passed by she couldn't help but hold her coat a tad bit tighter. Sure, it was cold outside, but to her that was a much better option than watching the old love of her life kissing and loving on another.

"Hey Rach, mind if I join you?" Rachel heard a voice say as she let out a small scream as she quickly whirled around to see Finn shutting the back door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he assured her with a soft chuckle as he moved and stood next to her.

"I guess I can forgive you, just don't do it again," she playfully warned as she looked up at him, finally able to take in the full and complete sight of him. Sure she had seen him earlier, but since his girlfriend seemed to be watching her with a very close eye she knew it probably wasn't a good idea. He obviously looked older, but other than that he was the same old Finn and she loved that.

"Yeah, sorry. Emily is in the kitchen making dinner and since she wont let me into the kitchen anymore after the microwave incident a couple of weeks ago I figured I'd go and explore a bit, and well, found you back here," he explained as she let out a small giggle. He had always been a disaster in the kitchen and even though she didn't like Emily one bit, she couldn't blame the girl for making such a smart decision.

"Well, her loss," Rachel joked. "So, Emily seems nice," she lied, doing her best to make small talk.

"Yeah, she's a pretty sweet girl. I mean, she can be a bit intense at times but things are going good and that's all that matters," she heard him say as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, things with Jesse are going pretty good too," she quickly told him, wanting him to know that she too was happy.

"So Kurt says. He's actually been saying he's turning out to be a pretty decent guy," Rachel heard him say as Rachel's mouth dropped open a bit. Sure, Kurt had been filling Rachel in about Finn's life, but the last thing she wanted was for the opposite to be going on.

"He's always been a decent guy.. Well, except for the whole egg thing junior year, but that was a peer pressure thing and he wanted to win nationals.." she started, hating that she was having to defend her boyfriend. "Well, whatever, like you said things are going good and that's all that matters," she concluded, not really feeling in the mood to be talking about Jesse.

"Yep, I'm just glad your happy Rachel," she heard Finn say as she glanced up at him as their eyes met. For a second Rachel felt just like she had back in high school and could feel that intense feeling that she always felt when they were together, but she quickly looked away as she thought about him sharing and probably having those type of feelings for Emily now. "Really Rach, when we broke it off after graduation this was all I wanted for you and I'm glad that you're living your dream and that you're happy, even if it is with somebody else," she heard him continue as she once again looked back at him with a raised eyebrow feeling rather confused. "You know though, the least you could have done was say goodbye," he continued with a somewhat playful smile, but she knew Finn well enough to know that there was a little bit of pain behind that smile, even after all these years.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I mean.. I guess I just thought.. I.." she stammered, not really knowing what to say. When Rachel had woken up that morning snuggled up in his arms that moment just seemed so perfect and that was how she had wanted to leave things, but she wasn't exactly sure how to convey that to him.

"Don't worry about it, I think the night before was our final goodbye anyway," he interrupted, definitely taking the pressure off of her.

"Yeah, I guess it was.. But we can still be friends right? I mean we are friends... right?" she asked, as she reached out her hand for a shake.

"Yes Rach, we're friends," he assured her as he took her hand, sending what felt like a thousand shock waves through her body. Sure, it was a simple touch, but that touch brought back so many memories, and to be quite honest it just felt right. Feeling as though she was doing something wrong Rachel quickly let go before stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Good," she stated as did her best to push back all the millions of feelings and memories that were wanting to come forward.

Just as Finn was about to say something the door opened and Emily appeared. "Finn...Rachel" she stated as she glanced between the two of them. "Well, dinner is almost ready," she stated as she made her way towards Finn and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "How bout you go wash up babe and meet me in the kitchen in five," Emily suggested as Finn nodded his head.

"See you girls in a few," Finn stated before heading back inside. Not wanting to be left alone with Emily, Rachel did her best to follow but Emily soon stopped her.

"Rachel, can we talk for a minute?" Emily asked as Rachel stopped and turned back around.

"Um, yeah I guess," she replied, hoping that this wouldn't take long,.

"Good, because I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page," Emily started as soon as the door shut. "So I know you and Finn have some sort of past, and due to the stories I have heard from Finn and Kurt it seems like things were pretty serious between the two of you and I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any lingering feelings for _my _boyfriend," Emily concluded as Rachel stared back at her in almost complete shock. Was this really happening?

"Um, I don't know what you have heard, but what happened between me and Finn is in the past and I can assure you we are just friends," Rachel quickly assured her.

"Good, because things are pretty serious between me and Finn right now and the last thing I need is for you to go and mess things up," Emily continued. "I even wouldn't be surprised if he is planning on proposing soon,"

"Well Emily, if that's the case than you shouldn't be so worried," Rachel stated, not being able to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Who did this girl think she was?

"Believe me, I'm not worried about Finn.. It's you I don't trust.. And you better not come in mine and Finn's way.. or else.." Emily replied as Rachel once again stared at the girl in shock.

"Or else?" Rachel stated with a small chuckle. "Listen Emily, I have a boyfriend and I'm not after Finn so you have nothing to worry about so there is no need to be going around throwing out threats," Rachel explained as she rolled her eyes once again. What did Finn see in this girl beyond her obvious beauty. Then again, he had dated Quinn back in the day.. so maybe this was his type.

"Just making sure we are on the same page.. See you inside Rachel," Emily replied in a super sweet voice, that at this point Rachel knew was beyond fake. Rachel knew this weekend was going to be tough, but now she was regretting coming even more.

When Rachel had been talking to Jesse on the phone all he had wanted to talk about was himself and the part he had gotten in the play, and how he was having this big party tonight, and now after spending a few minutes talking with someone who even after all these years cared about her happiness she couldn't help but feel that maybe she had gone off the wrong path somewhere in her life. Especially now that the one person who seemed to really care was with someone else who happened to be beyond crazy. She could already tell that this was going to be one interesting weekend and it really hadn't even started yet. All she knew was that for her sanity it was probably best to stay away from Emily, and even more.. Finn. Just after spending a few short minutes with him she could already feel those old feelings come rushing back and that was one of the last things she needed. Not right now, not when she had finally pushed it all back and she had Jesse and Finn had Emily, even if she was a bit crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Finn.." Rachel whispered before finding herself waking up. Once Rachel realized what she was dreaming about she quickly shot up, and thankfully remembered that she was in a room by herself since Jesse had decided not to come with her. Even though she was alone she couldn't help the insane blush that was now covering her face. Had she really just dreamt that? Sure, Rachel had had some pretty scandalous dreams in the past about her and Finn, but it had been quite awhile, a year at least. Either way, Rachel was with Jesse, and Finn was with Emily and that was quite clear after the way the two had spent the evening before. Rachel had done her best not to watch, but Emily never left Finn's side and was pretty much all over him. Although, it wasn't like Finn seemed to mind, in fact he seemed quite happy, that was, until he made eye contact quite a few times with Rachel.

What had she been thinking, of course Finn loved Emily now, but after their short but sweet little chat on the back porch Rachel couldn't totally push back the feelings that she was once again feeling for Finn, yet every time they even looked in the same direction he too looked away as fast as he could. Well, today was a new day and this time she really was going to spend her day away from Finn and Emily. After sending quite a few texts to Jesse and getting nothing in return Rachel made her way into the bathroom to shower and to get ready for the day.

Despite knowing that she had to stay away from Finn she couldn't help herself and do her best to dress up and look as good as she possibly could. Living in New York she couldn't help but adjust her style a little, and today she was looking quite amazing if she did say so herself. Yes, back home she did still have a nice collection of sweaters with animals and bows but those were rarely worn, and definitely not a part of her outfit today.

"Rachel, Blaine and I are going sledding on this hill just around the corner, please say you'll come!" Kurt quickly asked, as he jumped up on the couch and begged her. "Sam and Mercedes wont do it, and Emily wants to make a huge lunch for everybody, so her and Finn aren't coming.. so please?" he practically begged as Rachel did her best to not roll her eyes at the Emily thing. Who was this chick anyway? Nope, she wasn't impressing Rachel, and in fact, in her eyes she was just a big suck up. The only thing she could hope was that her friends were seeing through her as well.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel replied with a small giggle. Yes, sledding actually sounded quite fun, but truly the main reason was to get away from Finn and Emily. She especially knew she needed to get away from Finn since the second she looked at him she felt herself blushing all over again as she remembered that pretty intense dream from the night before. "Let me just grab some breakfast real quick then we can go," she assured him before heading into the kitchen.

After a quick bite to eat, she made herself snow proof with a big red coat, a white hat, matching mittens, and of course some boots. Adding about five pounds of snow gear on wasn't the most appealing look in the world, but as she glanced in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty darn cute, especially with her dark brown curls coming out of the bottom of her hat in just the right spot.

"Oh Rachel, I taught you well," Kurt stated with a smile as he saw her coming out the door and down the cabin stairs. Yes, Kurt had been a huge part of Rachel's New York style makeover and she couldn't have been more thankful.

"Yeah, yeah" Rachel playfully replied as she walked over to the two boys. "Let's just go sledding," she added, just ready to get as far away from the house as possible. The three each grabbed a sled out of the back of Blaine's trunk before heading around the corner to the big hill.

"Hey, wait up!" Finn's familiar voice could be heard shouting as Rachel stopped in her tracks, hoping and praying that she would only see Finn. To her amazement and delight Rachel turned around to only see Finn running towards them.

"Where's Emily?" Rachel asked, doing her best to say Emily's name as nicely as she could.

"She's starting lunch, and Sam and Mercedes wanted to go out back and build a snowman, and since Emily is making lunch I figured I'd join you guys..." he stated with a big smile as he caught up with them as he took the sled out of Rachel's hands. "I'll carry it for us. I mean, you don't mind sharing right?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, of course not," she replied, actually kind of glad that he was carrying it since after being so short and petite it was starting to get a little heavy in the snow. "Does Emily know you are sledding?" Rachel asked a moment later.

"Well, no I guess not," he replied, almost a little guiltily. "I told her I was going out with Sam and Mercedes, but then I decided sledding would be funner. I mean, I'm sure Emily wont mind," he explained as Rachel nodded her head, even though after their conversation last night Rachel was almost positive she would mind.

"Alright, we're here!" Kurt announced as Rachel stopped at the bottom of the big hill and looked up.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys serious?" Rachel asked with a small, very forced laugh. This hill was huge! Rachel had gone sledding in Lima before, but nothing like this.

"Oh come on Rach, you've done much scarier things before.. like perform in front off thousands of people, this will be a piece of cake," Finn assured her as he reached out for her hand. Rachel was a tad bit unsure at first, but in the end she knew she was probably going to need a little bit of help up the hill and in turn grabbed his hand. Once again, those same feelings and sparks seemed to run through her body despite the fact that they were both wearing gloves. What in the world was going on? Why didn't she ever feel like this with Jesse?

"Alright, so do you want to take turns or go together?" Finn had asked once the two finally made it to the top.

"Um, we can go together I guess. I mean, I'm pretty sure I wont be able to make it to the top without you anyway," Rachel joked, even though in reality it was pretty true.

"Alright, hop on," Finn stated after taking the back seat in the sled. Rachel climbed in, and did her best to sit so she wouldn't be in his lap.

"Seriously Rach?" Finn asked with a small chuckle as he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her back into him. "We don't want you flying out," he explained as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. At this point all Rachel could do was think of the closeness between them and as Finn pushed off and the two started going down the hill at a very fast and alarming rate Rachel was glad they were close as she held on tightly to his arms as a scream and a bunch of giggles soon escaped her lips.

"Oh my gosh, we have to do that again," she stated with a bunch of giggles as she reached for Finn's hand as he too chuckled along with her as they made their way up the hill again, and again. Rachel knew she probably shouldn't have been thinking this way, but she was having a blast with Finn and even though Kurt and Blaine were going down the hill next to them it truly felt like her and Finn were in their own little world. Almost as if they were back in high school or something.

"Alright, last time" Finn announced after Kurt and Blaine made them aware of the time. The two were had already gone done and were already starting to walk back towards the cabin. "I'm thinking we should go down over there," he added a moment later, pointing to the steepest part of the hill and where at the end there was a slight bump.

"Really Finn?" she asked with a small giggle as shook her head.

"Come on Rach, trust me.. I've got you," he assured her as she rolled her eyes before nodding her head in agreement,

"Alright, let's do this," she stated as they did their normal routine of Finn getting in and then her climbing in after him. As Finn pushed off, Rachel couldn't help but hold him tighter, and it truly felt like he was holding her tighter as well. "Finn! "Rachel screamed as she closed her eyes as the two got closer to the small jump and before she knew it they had reached it, and before Rachel really knew what was going on the two of them were in the air and the next thing she knew was they were off the sled rolling around in the snow, Rachel losing one of her gloves and even her hat in the process. As Rachel opened her eyes she realized Finn was right on top of her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn quickly asked as he looked down at her. "Come on Rach, say something," he added as she noted the worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay," she stated with a very small smile, watching as Finn's eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. Everything about the moment had changed, and before she really knew what she was doing her hand was instinctively on his cheek. Finn's face slowly started to lower towards hers, and truly, once again there was nobody else in the world besides the two of them.

"Rachel," he whispered just as his lips were about to meet hers.

"Finn, Rachel, are you guys okay?" Kurt's voice could be heard asking as both Rachel and Finn glanced over to see Kurt and Blaine rushing towards them.

"Um, yeah, we're fine," Finn stated before standing up and grabbing a hold of Rachel's to help her up.

"Yeah, we heard you guys screaming and turned around at the perfect time to see you guys flying off your sled," Blaine explained, a big smile on his face, which truly Rachel couldn't blame him for since she was pretty sure that sight had probably been pretty funny to witness.

"Alright, well let's head back," Finn stated quickly before almost running ahead of everybody as he disappeared out of sight.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked, feeling rather lost as to why Finn had rushed off so quickly.

"Nope, nothing," Rachel softly replied, almost trying to remind herself that nothing had actually happened and for her and Jesse's sake that was probably a good thing. "Hey, I'm going to look for my hat and glove," Rachel continued a moment later. "How bought you guys go ahead and I'll meet you in a few."

"You sure?" Kurt asked, definitely suspecting that something was up.

"Yeah, of course," Rachel assured him, really making sure to look as though she were completely alright. In all honesty she wasn't sure how she was feeling and really just wanted a few moments alone.

"Okay then... we'll see you in a few," Kurt replied as he sent a small shrug in Blaine's direction, leaving Rachel behind to look for her things, as well as her thoughts so she could really try and figure out what she was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After Rachel made her way back into the cabin she was beyond frozen. Despite the fact that it had stopped snowing for a few hours, it was still pretty chilly out and even though her hat and glove had only been missing for a few minutes the damage had been done. Plus, add on the fact that Finn had probably already ran back into Emily's arms left her feeling even more cold and empty inside. Once Rachel had made her way back inside the cabin everyone was sitting down to lunch.

"Oh Rachel, your cheeks are bright red! You look like a mess," Emily stated as everyone turned to glance at her. "How bout you go freshen up and we'll be sure to save you some food and I'll make you a nice cup of hot cocoa," Rachel heard her say as she fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Rachel wasn't stupid and knew that she had just been insulted before she made herself look like the nice guy.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel stated back before making her way towards her bedroom, feeling rather defeated at the moment. Not that she really cared that she was missing lunch with the gang. After what had just happened with Finn out in the snow she wasn't all that enthused to be around him, and more particularly around him and his girlfriend. The first thing Rachel did as she walked into her room was go straight to her phone to see that she had no missed calls or texts. "Figures" she muttered to herself before making her way to the bathroom and hoped into the shower. Despite how amazing the warm water felt on her skin, she once again couldn't fight off that cold emptiness feeling that was seeming to consume her.

After taking a long, much needed shower Rachel headed back into the main room to hang out with the group. It really would have been a fun night with everybody reminiscing about their high school days in the glee club, singing songs, and even playing a couple of board games, Rachel felt miserable. Once again she had to endure watching Emily fling herself all over Finn, all though to Rachel's pleasure she did notice that he did seem to be a bit more uncomfortable about it, not that Rachel could really get a good read on him since every time she looked in his direction he was looking the opposite way, something that Rachel was really starting to believe that he was doing on purpose.

At one point in the night Rachel watched as he somehow got away from Emily's evil grasp as he made his way to the bathroom. Not that she was putting all of her attention on Finn, okay maybe that was a lie and she was, but she saw out of the corner of her eye him grab his coat and head out onto the back porch. When nobody was looking or paying attention to her she couldn't help but shoot up from her spot on the floor as she too grabbed a coat and went outside to join him.

"Everything okay Finn?" she softly asked, watching him jump a little bit in surprise. She truly wanted to laugh and make fun of him and tell him that it was revenge for the night before, but something was stopping her since all night she could tell something was wrong and she was pretty darn sure it had to do with her and what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why do you ask?" he asked a second later, his voice confirming that everything wasn't fine.

"You sure, you've just been a little weird since this afternoon.. I mean, you haven't looked at me all night," she explained as she moved towards him and stood next to him against the railing.

"Have I?" he asked, the nervousness in his voice really starting to show through even more.

"Yes Finn, and you don't have to worry, I'm not going to tell Emily.. or Jesse," she quickly assured him. "I mean something almost happened earlier but I'm pretty sure it was us just getting caught up in the moment.." she blurted, not really even realizing what she was actually saying before quickly stopping as her eyes widened in horror. What if she had just imagined his face moving closer to his and it had all been her. What if the reason he had run off so quickly and had been ignoring her was because she had tried to make a move on him.

"Rach..." Finn started to say as his voice softened and he took a step towards her. Rachel too found herself slowly drifting towards him, almost as if their bodies were two magnets that needed to be together.

"Finn!" Emily's voice once again sounded as the door opened, sending both Rachel and Finn jumping in opposite directions. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing and we've been looking for you!" she somewhat scolded, although as her eyes made their way towards Rachel it was as if she realized that she made a mistake. "Come inside babe, I made some of my famous homemade hot chocolate.. how bout you go get us three glasses and meet us inside," she continued as her sweet and innocent voice came through before planting a kiss onto Finn's cheek.

"Yeah, sure" Finn quickly replied before heading back inside, once again leaving Rachel and Emily alone. This scene was already oh so familiar and Rachel truly wasn't looking forward to it.

"Emily, let's not do this again please," Rachel stated as she made her way towards the door, but of course Emily folded her arms and stopped right in front of it.

"Listen Rachel, I don't know who you think you are, but I already told you to stay away from my boyfriend and that obviously wasn't enough," Emily started, her eyes feeling like daggers as Rachel looked away for a moment.

"I already told you, we're just friends," Rachel stated as she looked back in Emily's direction, although even to her that sounded pretty weak.

"So I keep hearing from everyone that you are some amazing actress but I'm not buying this act Rachel Berry. Finn is mine and I'm sick and tired of you always constantly looking at my boyfriend and following him around like some puppy dog. It's pathetic really, and honestly, I just want to save you the embarrassment," she stated with a shrug of the shoulders, as if she were the nice guy in the situation.

"I honestly don't know what you are.." Rachel started, but of course Emily interrupted.

"Rachel, stop with the act. Just stay away from my boyfriend. Finn has long since moved on and I think it's time you do as well. Now seriously, stay away," she interjected before turning on her heel and making her way back inside.

As much as Rachel hated to admit it, maybe Emily had a point. She had followed Finn out here and she possibly did only imagine an almost kiss when sledding. Plus, as much as hated to admit it, maybe Emily was a good match for Finn. He seemed to be happy and she was a pretty good cook and Finn loved to eat.. What could she offer him? Her life was in New York and his was in Ohio. This was one of the exact reasons the two of them had broken up. Yep, this was for the best and really and truly this time she was going to stay away from Finn, not because of what Emily said, but because she loved and cared about Finn and this was what was best.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

If Rachel's night hadn't already been horrible enough, it was topped off when she arrived at her room that night with a text from Jesse. Normally she would have been excited, but as soon as she picked it up and read the words 'we need to talk' she knew it wasn't going to be good. Knowing that she couldn't put it off she picked up her phone and dialed Jesse's number. It did end up being as bad as she thought because he admitted that he felt like they were drifting apart recently, but more importantly he wasn't going to have as much time to put into this relationship with his play coming up, and that he felt like it was best that they put this relationship on hold for the time being. "It's just a break baby, this isn't forever," he had told her, but Rachel wasn't going to have that. Maybe back in high school when Rachel was super lovestruck over him that would have worked, but nope, not this Rachel. If he was going to be like this, then she was going to forget about him and make him regret ever putting things on hold.

After hanging up the phone Rachel did her best to not cry, but she couldn't help the tears that had begun to fall. Yes, even she had to admit that things hadn't been going as smoothly has they had in the past with Jesse, but it still stung to know that he didn't want to be with her. In fact, it felt like everyone was replacing her.. Jesse with the play, Finn with Emily, even though that had happened a long time ago and it was pretty much her own fault for wanting to move to New York, but that still didn't stop the pain. Now more than ever Rachel was realizing that she had made a huge mistake when she had let Finn go. Sure, she had loved and cared about Jesse, but none of that even came close to how she felt for Finn Hudson, and all those feelings were coming back at an alarming rate this weekend and she had no idea how she was going to push those feelings back.

After spending about an hour sitting on her bed staring up at the ceiling as the tears flowed down her cheeks she decided to get up and get a cup of Emily's famous hot chocolate. As much as she hated the girl she did have to admit it was pretty tasty, and since Rachel happened to be a chocoholic she figured this might be the thing to make her feel better. Rachel made her way into the kitchen and grabbed herself a huge cup of hot chocolate before making her way into the main room. Luckily for her the fire was controlled by a push of the button and she was able to start the fire that way. Rachel grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets off the couches and made a nice area on the floor below the fireplace and made herself comfy. With all the lights turned off, the scene was absolutely beautiful with the whole room only lit up by the glowing fireplace and when you looked out the window the night sky was lit up only by the snow falling softly to the ground. Despite how horrible her day had become she couldn't help but smile to herself as she took a sip of her drink and looked out the window from her seat on the floor. Although, once Rachel remembered why she had come out here, and how she was all alone she couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face.

"Rachel is that you?" a very tired and groggy Finn's voice could be heard asking, as Rachel turned to see him standing there as she quickly wiped away the tears. Rachel had pretty much planned to be the only one up since it was a little past two in the morning, but luckily before leaving the room she had put on a bathrobe to cover her nightgown. Originally when Rachel had packed she had only brought cute and sexy teddies considering she was planning on spending a weekend in the woods with her boyfriend, but now that she was here alone she actually felt quite stupid wearing them.

"Um yeah, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't made too much noise when she had made her drink and turned on the fire.

"No, I actually woke up to go to the bathroom, but when I saw that the fire was on I thought maybe we forgot to turn it off earlier," he explained as he took a few steps closer. "Rach, are you okay?" he asked as he finally took a seat next to her on the floor.

"No, I mean yes, I'm fine. Seriously just go to bed, I don't want to ruin your vacation," Rachel quickly mumbled before turning her head in the opposite direction since she was pretty sure that he would be able to see that she had spent pretty much the entire evening in tears.

"Rachel, I'm not going to go back to bed until I know you are fine," he firmly told her as he reached out as he lightly put his hand on her cheek and made her look in his direction. Although, this whole situation only made her feel worse as a few more tears fell down her cheek. "Rachel, please don't cry," he pleaded as he wiped away a couple of the tears with his hand that was on her cheek before running a hand lightly through her hair. "Tell me what's wrong please,"

"Jesse broke up with me," she finally told him, deciding to leave the part about him out of it. "or I guess the correct term is that we are on a break," she added with a roll of the eyes as she let out a small, very forced laugh with it.

"It's his loss Rach, seriously," he quickly told her as he continued to run his hand through her long brown locks, but as much as Rachel wanted to she just couldn't look him in the eye so instead she glanced down at the floor. "I mean what guy wouldn't want you? You're one of the most beautiful, not to mention talented girls I have ever met," he continued as she finally looked up at him. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other before Finn wiped away the very last tear on her face.

Before Rachel really realized what she was doing she quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Just as she was about to pull away she felt his lips react to hers as he pulled her closer to him. Rachel had forgotten how amazing it felt to be in his arms, not to mention the way his lips felt against hers. It didn't take long for Finn to deepen the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, but Rachel gladly accepted as her hands quickly wrapped around his neck as one hand ran up into his hair. "Rachel," Finn whispered seductively as his lips moved from her lips to her neck as they slowly moved up her jawline towards her ear, Rachel moving her head just right to give him complete access to her neck. That had always been Rachel's spot back in the day and he obviously remembered. Rachel was in heaven at the moment and everyplace that his lips touched seemed to be on fire, and this was nothing that she had ever experienced with Jesse. As Finn kissed and nipped at her neck she felt his hand softly touch her thigh as he slowly moved it up her leg, making Rachel let out a very soft moan.

"What the hell is going on here?" a familiar voice rang out, once again causing Rachel and Finn to go flying in the opposite direction. What Rachel wanted to know was how this girl always seemed to know when the two of them were together.

"Emily, I can explain," Finn stated as he quickly stood up and took a step towards her, as Rachel just stayed sitting on the floor, honestly just trying to regain her composure after what she had just experienced with Finn.

"Oh no need to explain, I know exactly what is going on Finn," Emily angrily stated as she turned to look at Rachel with her evil glaring eyes. "This stupid tramp doesn't know how to stay away from things that aren't hers,"

"Emily, don't call her that," Finn quickly interrupted.

"What, that's what she is, and I swear to God I'm going to kill her," she went on as she quickly leapt in Rachel's direction as Rachel quickly jumped up, but luckily Finn was strong enough to grab her.

"Emily stop, let's just go and talk about this," Finn told her, doing his best to calm her down. Rachel almost stood there in shock, doing her best to understand all that had just happened.

"Finn, Emily, I'm sorry" she finally stated as Finn turned to look at Rachel with an almost shocked face.

"Please don't apolo.." he started but Rachel just shook her head.

"No Finn, I need to. I shouldn't have done that and it was way out of line," she started, but of course Emily interrupted.

"Damn right you shouldn't have done that. I swear I'm going to kick your ass," Emily shouted as she somehow pulled away from Finn's grasp as she ran towards Rachel and pushed her to the floor, but before she or Rachel could do anything else, Finn had once again grabbed Emily.

"Rachel are you okay?" he quickly asked, wishing that he could help her up, but at this point knew it wouldn't be smart to let Emily go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rachel quickly responded as tears began to once again flow down her cheeks as she stood up and quickly ran towards Kurt and Blaine's room, knowing that she had to get out of here as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After running out of the room, Rachel ran straight towards Kurt and Blaine's room, not even bothering to knock.

"I have to leave, I have to get out of here!" Rachel quickly exclaimed as the tears continued to pour down here face. At the sound of someone coming into their room Kurt and Blaine quickly shot up to find a grief stricken Rachel.

"Wait what?" Kurt asked. "What's going on Rachel?" he asked as he made his way out of bed and over to Rachel. She filled Kurt in on just about everything that had happened throughout the weekend, how Jesse had asked for a break, and of course how she and Finn had kissed, only to have Emily come in and ruin everything. "You kissed Finn?" he asked rather excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

"Kurt, not the point," she told him as her eyes narrowed a bit. "I just can't be here anymore, I need to go back home," she decided. After a little bit of convincing Rachel convinced Kurt and Blaine to give her the keys to go back to their apartment in Manhattan. Mercedes and Sam didn't live too far away from them and figured they could catch a ride from them the following day. All Rachel knew was that she couldn't bare to spend another day here, not after what had happened with Emily, and more importantly how she had made such a huge fool of herself in front of Finn.

After getting the keys from Kurt and Blaine, Rachel packed her bags in record time. On her way out she passed Finn's room to hear about a bunch of yelling, mostly on Emily's part. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she touched Finn's door before finally heading towards the car. After causing all this trouble with Emily and possibly ruining Finn's relationship with her she was pretty sure this was the last time she would ever be this close to Finn again. After all of this she was almost positive he'd never want to see her again and honestly she couldn't blame him. As Rachel started the car she took one last glance in the cabin's direction before taking a deep breath and driving away.

After driving the two hour drive Rachel made it back to her apartment. By this time it was now around six o clock in the morning. Here most people were just waking up to start a new day, and here Rachel was who had already ruined her entire day, hell, life. As soon as Rachel made it inside she hopped into the shower. The whole entire drive Rachel had done pretty good at holding back her tears, but now that she was here alone, realizing what a mess of her life she had made she couldn't help herself as she broke down.

Finally after pulling herself partly together Rachel got out of the shower. When Rachel was back in her bedroom she found herself looking for a shirt that she had kept hidden at the bottom of one of her drawers. Back in high school during their senior year Finn used to sneak into Rachel's room late at night where they often fooled around and made out. However one night Finn's shirt ended up off, and before they could react they could hear one of Rachel's dad's walking down the hall. Finn quickly jumped out of her window leaving his shirt behind. Rachel then told Finn that it had now become her property and wore the shirt to bed all the time. Of course, as they went their separate ways the shirt found it's way to the bottom of her pajama pile since she wasn't too sure Jesse would appreciate her wearing an ex boyfriend's shirt. However, now that Jesse and Finn were gone she just couldn't help herself as she slipped the shirt on over her head. Rachel made her way over to her full length mirror and couldn't help but smile as she took in her appearance. Being so short, Finn's shirt looked ginormous on her, but Finn had always told her how cute and sexy she looked in his shirt.

As Rachel was admiring herself in the shirt, she could hear her cell phone ringing in the other room. After seeing that it was Kurt she answered. "Yes Kurt, I made it home safe," she assured him. The two chatted for a few more minutes about how Kurt and Blaine would probably be home late tomorrow night but if she needed them sooner just to call. "Yes, I promise I will call if I need you," she told him with a roll of the eyes knowing that she wouldn't call. Just because she was miserable didn't mean that she would make them miserable as well. "Love you too Kurt," she told him at the end of the call before finally hanging up.

Rachel once again glanced up at the clock and found it to only be seven in the morning. She knew she should have been tired, but no matter what she did she knew she couldn't sleep, so instead Rachel made herself a quick breakfast before flopping herself down on the couch and turning on the tv. As she watched she heard a strange sound and quickly turned the tv to mute. It didn't take long to realize that the sound was coming from the front door, as if someone was putting a key in the lock and trying to get in. 'of course this would happen to me' she thought to herself as she quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she could find... a big frying pan. Rachel slowly stepped towards the front door as it finally opened as she raised the pan in the air, ready to hit the intruder on the head.

"Woah! Rachel! It's just me" Finn quickly told her as he held his hands out in front of him as protection.

"Finn?" she asked in shock, still holding the pan over her head.

"Yes, it's just me. Mind lowering that thing please?" he asked with a nervous chuckle as Rachel finally lowered the pan.

"What are you doing here? Where's Emily?" she confusedly asked. She had just gotten off the phone with Kurt and Blaine about a half an hour ago and figured they would have said something.

"Kurt and Blaine gave me their key," he explained, as if he were reading her mind. "I asked them not to tell you because I didn't want you to run off again or something," he continued as he took a step towards her, but Rachel still unsure of what was going on took a step back.

"Well, where's Emily?" she asked again, wanting to get all the facts.

"She's at the cabin still. She called some friends and they are coming to pick her up," he explained. "Things haven't been going good for us for awhile now and I was hoping the trip to the cabin could help things between us, but as soon as I saw you, well I knew that things couldn't be fixed," he concluded as he once again took another step closer, this time Rachel stayed exactly where she was standing.

"And why is that?" she softly asked, as her eyes glanced down at her bare legs before back up him.

"Because I love you Rachel Berry, I always have and I let you run away once, but I'm not going to let it happen again," he replied as he once again took another step forward, leaving very little space between the two of them.

"But I live in New York, you live in Lima," she replied as she shook her head knowing this was too good to be true and that there was no way this could turn out good.

"That doesn't matter Rachel. When two people are meant to be together they make it work, and you and I are supposed to be together. We're soul mates Rach," he assured her as he closed the final gap between the two of them as he grabbed the pan out of her hand and threw it to the side. "Say you love me too .. please?" he whispered as he looked down at her as he wrapped one arm around her waist as he ran his free hand through her hair before placing it on her cheek.

"I love you Finn Hudson, so so much," she immediately replied as a huge smile came to her lips as he held her even tighter as he pulled her into a hug as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I like your shirt" he whispered into her ear as she let out a small giggle as she pulled back a little to look at him. "Still as sexy and beautiful as ever.. and all mine right?" he asked with a hopeful look.

"Yep, all yours, for forever and ever" she replied with a small giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Honestly, she had no clue as to how they would make it work, but she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

The End!

And so concludes my first fanfic! Thank you so much to all who commented and added my story to their favorites/alerts! It really does mean a lot to me! I'm planning on starting another fanfic soon and it will hopefully be up today! I did fall in love with this finchel and am possibly considering continuing this Finn and Rachel's story in another story about how they make it work and maybe having both Jesse and Emily make an appearance, but not sure! Would anybody be interested in that? Just let me know! Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you follow my next fanfics!


End file.
